Elementary, My Dear Wally
by Starpenmusic
Summary: Welcome to London, home of the eccentric billionaire detective Richard Grayson. After the engagement of his best friend and longtime partner Dr. Wally West, the men part ways until an old love of Dick's, Barbara Gordon, mysteriously vanishes. As the two work together one last time it because clear that nothing is as it seems. Based on Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The door was unlocked; an unusual disturbance in what Wallace West would call a completely mundane day. Gray rain fell in sheets, the dreary mist blurring the line between the drab London streets and the foggy horizon. People ambled down the streets, bulky in their winter coats as they scrambled to once again find warmth from the never ending howl of the rain. To the average citizen, the sight of a tall man in a long gray trench coat and kidskin gloves standing on the step of a house would have been nothing special. A bowler hat cast shadows over his face, a glimpse of fire red hair visible at the nape of his neck. He paused for a moment, bright green eyes narrowed at the sight of the unlocked handle.

This never happened.

Pushing aside any doubts, he slowly opened the door. It seemed the same as normal. There was not a speck of dust out of place. The wood flooring seemed polished and new, the grandfather clock swung silently in the corner. He carefully closed the door behind him, draped windows letting in a minimal amount of light.

He cocked his head, impatient already. Wally liked to get things done, and get them done now. He was fast, and liked the end result, not the multi-step procedure that was necessary to reach that point. Deciding that as nothing was on fire or visibly ransacked, he would proceed up the sweeping stairs. The house was silent except for the click of his shoes, one thing out of place in this orderly cage. At the top of the stairs was a door, one of many, but one Wally had not crossed since the last time he had been here. The last time, when their entire friendship had fallen apart…

No. He had to focus. That was why he was here, in part, but he had to keep his wits among him. It was the only way to accomplish his goal. He tentatively went into the room, eyes scanning over the room. Rows upon rows of bookshelves lined the room, a desk sitting center. It was seemingly unorganized and messy, but Wally knew from sitting across from it in the wing backed chair for hours that everything had a place. He walked over to the desk, fingers trailing across a row of letters written in a neat scrawl. He eyes briefly scanned the words, immediately noticing that the loopy cursive was not familiar.

The ink seemed old, at least a month, but the paper in pristine condition, as if someone had kept it neat and perfect, a preserved memory. He frowned at the signature, at the familiar name. Clearing his throat and tearing his eyes away from the paper, he peeked around one of the bookshelves.

Wedged between two shelves and the wall, was a large stuffed chair. It faced the wall, which was covered in a large map with printed ink and various notes that leaked onto the wall. The floor was littered with bottles and pieces of shattered glass. Over the top of the chair, he could barely make out the form of a slumped over person. He smirked, going to stand behind the chair.

"You know, it isn't nice to lurk." A male's voice cut through the silence, British accent sharp.

Wally spun, turning to face the sound behind him. There, stood an eighteen year old man, with a small smirk on his face. He had pale skin, but Wally knew that it didn't change even when under the sun. A tangle of black hair fell into the brightest blue eyes Wally had ever seen. He slouched over to the chair, grabbing a fistful of hair of the figure and lifting up a dummy, dressed to the tee.

"A little paranoid, aren't you?" Wally asked teasingly. He was ignored as the other male dropped into the now vacated chair. His white dress shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a toned chest, black trousers rumpled. "Oh, come on mate, don't be like that." Wally prodded.

"I'm not being like anything." Came the sharp reply instantly.

Wally grinned, going to stand in front of the map so he could make eye contact. "You know Dick, it's okay for you to admit that you missed me."

This elicited a frown. "Don't be ridiculous. I haven't had time to miss you. I've been busy nonstop with cases."

"Ah," Wally nodded. "That would make sense, except no one's seen you in months. One fellow asked if you went to America."

"I am a man of privacy." Dick replied.

Wally laughed. He had missed this, the eccentric ways of his best friend. "I know I haven't seen you much since the engagement, but Linda-"

"-How is Miss Parks?" Dick cut in.

"She's lovely, ready for the wedding."

Dick frowned in disdain. "Oh yes, you and your silly need for attention on a more vulnerable level. You don't have to go through with it you know."

"Of course I don't." Wally pulled off his bowler, playing with it nervously. "I chose to propose to Linda. There's nothing wrong with settling down."

"Until you lose yourself." Dick snorted.

"I'm not losing myself." Wally corrected. "I love Linda, and I'm the same as always."

"Your trousers are pressed, and your gloves are kidskin." Dick said casually. "Combine that with the suspenders holding up your pants and the fact that you have a long coat, I can infer that she is changing you."

"And why is this?"

"The pre Linda Wallace never wore trousers, not because he was a fan of low bottoms, but because suspenders irritate him. You find kidskin gloves impractical, you can do things better without them and you find long coats too heavy to move quickly in." He smirked. "Plus, you would never press your trousers yourself. It's easy to see that the missus likes a clean gent, and as she is your dame you have no choice but to dress the part."

Wally laughed. "Grayson, you never fail to amuse me."

"There's nothing amusing about being observant."

"But you also changed the subject. What's wrong with you?"

"I am an introvert." Dick said simply. "I've been studying many important things."

"More like the inside of a bottle. You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"I enjoy an alcoholic beverage as much as the next fellow."

"Bruce said himself that you aren't to drink." Wally chided.

Dick sneered. "And who is he to tell me not to drink? It's where all my greatest discoveries come from!"

Wally chuckled to himself. "He's your father. Even as your adopted father he holds some sway. Come on Grayson, you are the son of Wayne and heir to the biggest empire in London, don't waste away here by yourself."

"I don't need anyone." Dick muttered. "I am a genius in my own right." He looked to Wally. "But you didn't come here to get my act together."

"Would you like to offer an off kilter conspiracy before I tell you?" Wally offered.

Dick kicked a bottle over with one foot. "You want me to be the best man at your wedding. Your new slave master forces you to interact with her humdrum friends, but you only feel comfortable with the one who knows you best taking the job."

"My god Grayson," Wally smiled. "You're still sharp, even for an alcoholic bum. So, will you?"

"No." Dick replied curtly. "I will not. I won't be there when you sell yourself."

"Oh, come on Dick, you're a charmer with the women, you must get it."

"I will not. My heart is a beating organism, not something to be trifled with."

"Not even by Barbara Gordon?"

For just a half a second, Wally could have sworn he saw something like sorrow pass his friends face. Barbara Gordon, the lovely constables daughter had always made Dick lose that unshakeable exterior. Dick pursed his lips and looked away. Wally leaned in.

"Is something wrong?"

Dick ignored him, pushing to his feet and marching to the desk, Wally following. He picked up the stack of papers, handing them to Wally while he paced the room. Wally himself perched on the edge of the desk, flipping through the pile he had glanced at earlier.

"Dick, these letters are a month old." Wally frowned. "Why the sudden stop in contact?"

"At first I thought that perhaps she was busy, or she found some man to busy her time. But then I realized that was not the case. Check the last letter." Dick ordered.

Wally obeyed, eyes quickly dancing over the page. "She was being followed. By who?"

"I don't know, not yet."

"So is this your newest case?" Wally questioned.

Dick stopped. "No."

Wally leapt to his feet. "How drunk are you? This is your best friend- after me- since you were nine. How could you not look for her?" Dick remained silent. "Listen, I don't know what's messed you up, but this is serious. You have to find her."

Dick seethed. "She's the daughter of James Gordon; she has many enemies through association of her father. Speaking of which, Inspector Gordon hasn't even tried to contact me. She was being followed, but that could be it."

"We both know that isn't true. You've been hiding Dick. Hiding in a bottle from Barbara, and hiding from me. But I'm going to change it." Wally resolved.

"You're retired." Dick spat.

"Not anymore. Being the hopeless romantic she is, Linda will be sensible enough to understand that this case is important." He paused. "Now go change, you smell like mildew."

Dick smirked slightly, turning to leave the office. On his way out his paused by the doorframe, not even looking at his once again partner. "I suppose we're to go the Gordon residence?"

"The best place to start." Wally could almost hear his chuckle in his voice. "Welcome back, Wallace."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

James Gordon had seen many things and endured many pains, but this one by far took the cake. Not since the death of Sarah had he felt so strongly depressed. One month, and he was buried in work. There was nothing else he could do. And it was ridiculous and shaming, but he was beginning to lose hope. Well, until Dick Grayson and Wallace West showed up at his door.

It was rare that he was even home in the first place, stopping only to change after the men had teased him for looking like a common bum. He hadn't been able to say anything when he saw the eighteen year old and twenty one year old standing on his stoop. He had simply gestured them in, grabbing a semi dirty kettle and pouring them each a cup of cold tea. For a moment the three males sat in silence.

"How are you?" Wally finally asked.

"Fine, fine." Gordon put on a tight smile. "Just working like an old mule while Barbara's in America." To how many people had he told that lie?

"And why would Barbara be in America?" Wally questioned.

"She's visiting an aunt."

"That's peculiar." Dick piped up. "As Barbara does not have any aunts, especially one in America. Where is she, really?"

Gordon sighed, running a hand through his grey streaked hair. "I can't talk to you about this. They have people watching the house, I see them casually walking past. If you care about her at all Grayson, you'll let it go."

"You're the head of Scotland Yard," Wally set his down on the table. "You must understand Barbara's disappearance is nothing to take lightly. By pretending it didn't happen you're not only putting her in more danger but also lowering the chances we have of finding her. Why would she be abducted?"

"You must understand that because of my job it would be ill to bring you into this. You walk a fine line. But I wish I knew." The older man frowned. "Please, don't make things worse. I would do anything to save her, but know this, whoever abducted her meant business. I would suggest going to Bette Kane. They've been friends since they were children, if anyone knew it would be her."

Wally stood, tipping his hat. "Thank you sir. We'll find her."

As the two exited the house, Wally shot Dick a look. They walked silently down the street, hands kept in the pockets of their long, grey overcoats. Wally tapped his fingers against the inside of the heavy liner, following his friends down the busy streets. "Awfully quiet, aren't you?"

"Thoughts prevail where words cannot. To sum it up, this whole situation is asterous. Heavy on the dis." Dick replied, staring ahead.

"Will we go visit Bette now?"

Dick pulled a pocket watch out, quickly looking at the time. "No, not tonight. I have a friend who I think could help out. She's very handy when it comes to cases."

Wally sputtered. "You have a female friend?"

Dick glared from the corner of his eye. "My life didn't stop when you moved on Wally. I did do some cases, worked with a group of exceptional people. If things work out, we can go to Bette before tea and meet my insider at dusk."

Wally nodded as they both stopped walking. "Sounds good to me. I should probably go pick up Linda anyways." He turned to look down the road for any sign of a carriage. Finding none, he turned back to realize Dick had disappeared into the crowd. Sighing at his friend's oddness, he resumed walking towards the Park home.

XXX

Linda lightly clung to his arm, skirts swishing as she daintily walked beside him. Her dark hair had been pulled back into complicated up do, and she had a large black hat perched on the top of her head. Wally found himself spacing off at the trees around the park, and focusing less and less on her talk of the wedding.

"Wallace." It took a second for him to realize that she had stopped walking. "Whatever is going on in your head? You aren't even pretending to listen."

He looked down at her, face earnest in the fading light. "I'm sorry, I've just been preoccupied. What were you saying?"

Linda resumed walking. "It doesn't matter. Is this about Dick?"

Wally frowned. "Why would you guess that?"

Linda laughed lightly. "I know you were planning on asking him to be your best man. Who else would you ask? What did he say?"

"He said no."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Linda's grip tightened on him. "I knew that was important to you. Maybe you can make him reconsider."

"I doubt it." Wally sighed. "He isn't too enamored with the idea of me getting married."

"There's nothing wrong with maturing. You're taking control of your future." Linda chided. "You aren't fourteen years old anymore, there's nothing wrong with growing up. Really, I'm glad you stopped playing detective with him now. Having a medical degree and a family is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Linda..." Wally started, unsure how to break it to her. "Dick has run into some trouble."

"He's resourceful, he'll sort it out." Linda said sharply.

"Do you remember Barbara Gordon?"

"Did she finally get sick of him toying with her?" Linda asked.

"Well, not exactly." Wally said lamely. Linda didn't need to know that Barbara had been just as physical and flirtatious with Dick as he had been to her. "I don't want to drag you into this, but he needs my help. Barbara needs our help." Linda was silent. "I know you don't want me doing this anymore, but it really is important."

"I can't keep you from doing what you need to do." Linda said. "But that doesn't mean I like it."

Wally sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you-"

"Don't." Linda cut him off brusquely. "Now, if you would, I'd like to go home."

"It won't take long." Wally tried to reassure her. "The wedding will still be my greatest priority."

"It hasn't been your greatest priority for a while."

"Come on Linda; marriage is a big deal. I've been preparing."

They paused in front of her house. Linda sighed, looking away. "I know, it's just... Dick doesn't like me Wally. He doesn't like that I took you from him. I'm just afraid of what will happen when you dive fully into a case again."

Wally laid a gentle kiss to her, cupping her face with one hand so that he could look into her dark eyes. "Don't worry at all, Linda Parks. You will always be my highest priority."

She smiled, allowing him to kiss her again. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Come on Dick, its Bette Kane. We went to grade school with her, there's no reason to be so nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Dick snapped. "I'm thinking of the best way to do this."

"Weren't you friends in school?" Wally asked.

"Barbara wasn't the only girl I was linked to..."

Wally laughed, smacking his friends shoulder. "Fooling around with Bette Kane? That must have been a scandal."

Dick looked annoyed. "We never did anything that would totally destroy her honor. I just want to make sure she tells us everything."

"Well, we have to see her before she can do anything." With that he rapped sharply on the door.

A young serving girl opened the door, bowing her white bonneted head. "Can I help you, sir?"

"We're here to see Ms. Kane. Is she home?"

The girl nodded, stepping aside. "Yes, sirs. Please come in and I'll fetch the mistress."

Dick and Wally obliged, pulling off their overcoats and handed them to a maid who took them to be hung. The Kane estate was nice, clean and immaculate. It was shiny compared to the old and lonely Wayne Manor, which Dick hadn't been to in a while. It also looked unlived in, and that probably made Bette lonely.

"Dick Grayson, I haven't seen you since you broke my heart!" A feminine voice called from the top of the stairs. Bette Kane, in a large red dress with green accents swept down the curved staircase with a graceful air. She demurely allowed both males to kiss her hand.

"Listen, Bette, about the whole heartbreak-"

"Forget about it Dick." Bette smiled. "I was teasing. You don't think that I'm still hung up on you, do you? We were thirteen years old, and you're charming but you aren't that charming." Wally snorted, stifling a laugh. Bette winked at him good naturedly. "Now that we have that sorted out, what can I help you boys with?"

"We were wondering if you could help us with a case." Wally started.

Bette arched a blonde brow. "A case? I don't think it would be right for me to play detective with you two boys. Besides, I heard Wally was out of the business after he was engaged."

"This situation was, um, urgent enough that I felt I should come out of retirement briefly. Now, if you'd let us into your parlor we could explain."

Bette nodded and they followed her into the large sitting room. She sat down on a couch, allowing them to sink into stuffed armchairs that looked like they were for decoration and not use. "So, what's going on?"

"It's about Barbara."

Bette looked upset. "I figured as much, she hasn't been coming to tea. What happened?"

"She's been kidnapped."

"If our suspicions are right." Dick cut in.

"Which they always are." Bette smiled. "When did you last talk to her?"

"We should be asking you the questions." Wally chuckled. "But Dick last received a message from her a month ago."

"Around the same time she stopped coming to tea. She was very jittery and nervous, ended up leaving rather unexpectedly."

"Do you know if she was having problems with anyone?"" Dick asked. "Would anyone would have wanted to hurt her?"

"Barbara? She was opinionated and stubborn, but she wasn't stupid. However... she did mention meeting with someone secret. I didn't like the sound of it, but she said you were in danger."

"Me?" Dick raised a brow. "I haven't been in any danger."

Bette leaned forward, looking concerned. "According to Barbara, you were. And it was very severe."

XXX

Dick was silent next to him, eyes trained ahead of them. Although he seemed to be focused on nothing in particular, Wally knew him well enough to know that he had most likely memorized every nook and cranny of the dark alley and routed any possible escape paths.

"Just who are we going to meet?" Wally eyed the few stray prostitutes who had made their home on the corners. He had been in the red light district with Dick before, but tonight the air seemed charged with a dangerous energy. Perhaps it came from Bette's ominous words. She hadn't wielded much more information, being cryptic and unknowing. She was sassy though, and Wally found himself laughing multiple times throughout the conversation. After he and Linda got married he would have to visit Ms. Kane more.

"An old friend." Dick replied simply.

"You don't have any friends."

"That's not true." Dick tapped the ground with his cane, a clever little device that split into two parts, allowing him to use them as duel fighting sticks. "I am a millionaire playboy."

Although Wally hadn't been to any parties lately, it was hard to forget Richard Grayson, the socialite. He was adapt and polite, charming and cynical and the perfect mask for a genius like Dick. Ever since he had mysteriously parted ways with Bruce, Dick had ventured out as the charming Mr. Grayson less and less, and it worried Wally as Dick truly did enjoy female company on a surface level. Before Barbara went missing, there had been lightness to his friend that he had yet to find once more.

They continued on in silence, before Dick finally stopped in front of an old building. It was nothing special, but Dick nodded and looked to Wally before entering. Instantly, Wally felt himself choking on the heavy smoke that pervaded the room. All around, shady men sat in unbutton shirts smoking while beautiful women with starved eyes hung over them. Dick didn't react when Wally sent him a look, just weaved his way to the back where he pushed a curtain aside to reveal a dark staircase.

"Should I be worried?" Wally asked, forcing himself to laugh harshly.

"Expect the unexpected." His friend replied as he passed Wally.

"Expect the... that doesn't reassure me!"

Hurrying to catch his friend, Wally found himself in a rather small room decorated with only a rug and a large canopy bed made of dark wood. Leaning against one of the bedposts, he watched Dick tap around for a moment. "I could have found you a cheaper call girl."

"I know patience isn't your favorite thing, but it wouldn't kill you to wait in silence."

Pursing his lips together, Wally ran a gloved hand over the bedpost and frowned at the dust that came up. This room obviously wasn't often used; making it all the more strange that Dick had brought them here. After a moment, the chatter grew louder as the door open and quickly closed, allowing a slim person to come in. Dick turned and smiled, waiting as the green hooded figure came deeper into the room.

"It took you long enough." Dick's voice was light.

"You should pay me more." The voice was feminine, but a little lower and raspier than Wally would have expected. "Not many women would be willing to sneak out at this hour of the night."

Dick chuckled. "But you aren't 'many women', are you, Artemis?"

There was a small laugh as the girl pushed her hood back, a seemingly endless cascade of blonde hair tumbling out. She may have been the prettiest girl Wally had ever seen, but she was so tough looking he knew better than to say anything. Fiancé not in mind, he admired the determined set of her jaw and the fierce look that seemed to dominate her slanted gray eyes.

Dick looked at Wally curiously before holding a hand out and gesturing between the two. "Artemis Crock, this is my partner Wallace West. Wally, this is Artemis."

"I've heard of you." Artemis said sharply as Wally opened his mouth before turning back to Dick. She undid her cloak, revealing a simple green dress. Nearly the same height as Wally, Artemis folded her arms over her chest and waited expectantly. "Now, what's going on?"

"An old friend of mine, Barbara Gordon, has gone missing. She was concerned that I was in trouble before she vanished, and her house is being watched."

Artemis chuckled, a knowing smile on her face. "So, this is about Barb?"

"Do you know something?" Dick stepped closer. "I wasn't aware that you knew Barbara."

"There are many things you don't know about me, one of them being that I was enrolled under an alias at the same fitting school as Barbara Gordon for a year. We're actually quite close. She mentioned you once or twice." There was something about Artemis' smirk that made Wally want to one up her, or at least attempt to.

Dick shook his head incredulously. "You never cease to amaze me, Artemis. Have you heard from Barbara lately?"

"Unfortunately, no." She frowned. "But I may know someone who does."

Dick cleared his throat, looking to Wally. By this point Wally had taken to feeling like an outsider and was watching the entire conversation with mild amusement. "Artemis has interesting connections." He explained.

"Being a call girl I would expect no less."

Fire seemed to erupt in Artemis' eyes at Wally's comment. Her blonde hair whipped against her back as she snapped her head towards him, and Wally realized that he had rarely ever seen women with her hair just down and free like hers was. Linda always her hers pulled up into some intricate knot. "I am _not _a call girl."

"But you work in the scarlet district! It's an easy mistake to make."

Artemis snorted. "Don't try and make inferences about me, Mr. West. There is certainly more than meets the eye."

Dick actually laughed and bumped shoulders with Artemis. "I've missed you. Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Zatanna Zatara." Artemis canted her head to the side. "She's a gypsy, but I'd like to believe that a little more than parlor tricks help her out. I've heard that her mother was a Homini Magi."

"I've heard of a Zatara. Giovanni Zatara to be exact. He's a magician and friend of my benefactor."

Artemis was facing away from Wally, so the redhead chuckled and mouthed 'benefactor'. Dick didn't respond but seemed to be thrilled that Artemis knew Zatanna.

"This is all good and fun," Wally began, "But magic is not real. Zatanna may have some good tricks but I don't see how she can help us find Barbara."

"You don't believe in magic?"

"Of course I don't believe in magic! It's not real."

Dick tsked and shook his dark head. "Ignore my disbeliever of a partner. When can we meet with Zatanna?"

"Tonight will do." Artemis refastened her cloak. "Zatanna's putting on a show and we can talk to her afterwards."

"First we go to the scarlet district and now this." Wally shook his head. "You certainly aren't easing me back onto the job, are you?"

"If it's too much for you, you can stay home with your fiancée." Artemis piped up.

"And let you have all the fun?" Wally laughed. "Never."

Artemis sighed heavily before gathering her skirts. "Fine, if you insist."

Going down the stairs, Wally almost felt like a different man than the one who had ascended them only an hour before. The damp moldy smell that had previously permeated the air was replaced by the sharp leather smell that Artemis seemed to carry. With the dim light coming up from the open door at the bottom of the steps her form was silhouetted.

Artemis paid no attention to any of the girls who cast envious glares and chatted among themselves as they exited the building. She was either used to them or didn't care, and Wally did his best to not look at them before pushing into the cool air.

"Are you in need of any equipment?" Dick asked as they all fell into a comfortable pace.

"It might be nice to have." Artemis mused. "But I don't know if showing up to Zatanna's show with a bow is a good idea."

"Your _bow_?! Bloody hell woman, what do you do for a living? Dick, how exactly did you meet Artemis?"

"Florence, wasn't it?"

"No, no." Artemis shook her head. "Paris. I was there with my fath…friend. Remember?"

Dick nodded and gazed into the darkness of an alley that we passed. "Right, Paris. I wasn't lying when I said that Artemis has a special set of skills, Wally. Information will be on a need to know basis."

"Do you not trust me?"

"It's not him." Artemis' voice was quiet. "Dick is a good friend, Wally. Let's just focus on the case and not each other's personal lives, okay?"

Struck by her change in tone, Wally just nodded. Dick rubbed his hands together with a chuckle and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders for a moment. "Look at us, going to save Barbara Gordon from whatever has held her up. A fitting way to end your career, wouldn't you say, Wally?"

"Of course, of course." Wally nodded absentmindedly. Fitting indeed…

**Author's Note: First off, thank you for sticking around to this point! I've been working on this for a while, but it's only now that I've decided to upload it. I'll be updating at either ten reviews or at once a week. Thank you all so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The lights had already dimmed by the time the trio made it to Zatanna's show. Weaving their way through the impressive crowd that had already gathered in the tent, Wally took the seat between Artemis and Dick. The whole area smelled like some sort of heavy incense, and when Wally wouldn't help but sneeze Artemis shot him a sharp glare. Folding his hands together, Wally leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankles as Zatanna entered.

While he had imagined an older woman with a long nose and creaky voice, he was surprised when a petite girl who had to be around Dick's age entered. She had long dark hair and when she gazed out at the audience Wally noted the bright blue coloring of her large eyes. A quick peek at Dick revealed that he as well liked what he was seeing.

"Hello and thank you all for coming tonight." Zatanna swept her dark skirts back with one hand. "I am Zatanna Zatara, mistress of magic. Tonight we have a very special show planned for you. Sit back, enjoy and let the spirits take you!"

Despite being a firm disbeliever of anything in the supernatural vein, Wally had to admit that Zatanna was a good entertainer. She consistently recited things backwards, which seemed like hogwash to the skeptic but made the tricks 'work'. As soon as she took her bow, Wally noticed the subtle tilt of her head in Artemis' direction before she winked and straightened. The lights rose once more and Zatanna sashayed off stage without another word. Rising and stretching out the kinks that had accumulated in his neck after being seated for so long, Wally dropped his hat back on his head and looked to Dick.

"I suppose we go and talk to her now?"

"That's the logical thing to do." Dick nodded. "Artemis, do you know where to go?"

The blonde nodded and gestured for them to follow. She weaved her way through the crowd effortlessly and stopped in front of a flap in the tent concealed by a curtain. Sliding through without looking back, Wally couldn't help but sigh and look at the wide variety of people that slowly ambled around the tent before dispersing back into the night. Call girls and magicians in only one night, he chuckled to himself before falling.

Zatanna was lounging on a small couch, her black skirts pooling around her. They weren't the large hoopskirts that Linda wore over layers of petticoats, but rather a scandalous black corset and layers of dark gauzy fabric that shimmered like moonlight. Her raven hair was loose around her shoulders and the deep blues of her eyes gleamed like stars against her pale skin. While not Wally's type it would have been a crime to say that she wasn't beautiful, and later he knew he would have to tease Dick for the peculiar expression on the young man's face. Next to Zatanna sat another woman who had to be around the same age as Wally. Her red hair was pulled up into a loose bun and she was laughing rather loudly with Zatanna over some secret that was whispered over the smell of spices and something sweet.

When Zatanna saw Artemis a grin exploded on her face and she held out her thin arms. "Arty! I've been wondering when you'd make your way back here. I thought you forgot about me."

"How could I forget about you, Zee?" Artemis leaned forward to quickly embrace Zatanna. "I've been very busy lately."

Zatanna smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side. "I would imagine you've been preoccupied with business then."

"Alice must always chase the Cheshire Cat."

Wally had no idea what in the world the two could have meant, but he was so caught up in trying to decipher the language of females that it took Dick two firm nudges before the red head focused once more on Zatanna who was now staring intently on him.

"I was just telling Zatanna about your slave driver." Dick said lightly. "She asked if you were okay with the fact that Linda chose blue as a wedding color."

"How did you know that?" Wally found his brow furrowing.

"I know many things." Zatanna chuckled. "Which is why you came to me, correct? As much as I enjoy seeing my best friend, it's obvious you are all here for a reason. Is something wrong?" Wally looked to the red head skeptically, hesitant to respond with a loose end sitting there. Zatanna waved a hand and the red head smiled eagerly. "This is my friend, Megan Morse. Her Uncle John is a wealthy business man who recently traveled up from America."

"Ms. Morse and I have been acquainted already." Dick took Megan's hand to press a light kiss to the back of it. The girl twittered.

"You've gotten taller, Dick. I told you you'd hit a growth spurt."

Her accent was American and very friendly to the ear. She carried about her an easy air and Wally couldn't help but wish Artemis was as friendly as her. It would certainly make working together easier if there wasn't always some sarcastic remark to be made. Dick deemed Megan trustworthy though, because he wasted no time in quickly laying out the story.

"How well did you know Barbara?" Zatanna's voice was gentle as she turned to Dick.

"Better than I know many people. We've been best friends since we were children. She's always been there."

Zatanna looked pained but nodded and rose to her feet. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before the hair around her face began to rise as if carried by an invisible wind. Wally couldn't make out what she was saying, but it sounded as if she was speaking backwards once more. The candles around them sputtered before glowing brighter and the smoke floated towards the center of the room in a heavy curtain where it hung. An image began forming in the gray, the blurry form of a female barely visible. Wally leaned in, unbeliever or not it was hard to look away.

A small pair of black gloved hands became visible, and in them they held a piece of paper. The font on the paper was familiar. Wally had watched it scrawled in circles on the walls and scribbled down on pieces of paper for as long as he could remember. The hands tightened around the paper for a moment before they held out the letter to another larger pair of gloved hands. If Dick was concerned by a letter of his being shown in smoke he didn't have the time to react. Before Zatanna could even mutter a syllable to stop the image the candles blinked out and a shot cracked through the air.

**XXX**

The girl slipped nearly unnoticed in the shadows of the night. The navy blue of her skirts skated across the ground and on occasion the toe of a polished black boot made an appearance. Everything was perfectly in place from the wide brim hat that concealed the pale skin of her face to the dark gloves that concealed her folded hands. A stray strand of bright red hair had escaped her up-do and blew across her face. With the steady clip of her shoes on the cobblestone the sight of the seemingly refined woman was certainly strange at the late hour of the night.

Her eyes darted back and forth across the dark pier, noticing instantly that it was devoid except for the faint outline of a man leaning against a lamp pole. The pool of light illuminated little more than the broadness of his shoulders that corded under the black wool of his coat and a trace of gray hair was visible against his collar.

"Miss Gordon." His voice was rough but calm, a terrible sympathy devoid of emotion that made her blood chill. "How nice of you to join me."

"You left me little choice, did you not?"

He smirked, large gloved hands clasping each other. "I do love your fire, Barbara. I'm sure you're aware that a certain Mr. Grayson is looking for you?"

"Is he?" The breath left her for a moment as she gazed downward, blinking away whatever emotion was threatening to spill out. "I should have figured as much."

"Don't worry, my dear. I've assigned a man to take care of him and his little friend Wallace West." He paused for a long moment. "What's wrong, Barbara? You're looking pale. You wanted this, did you not?"

"I… Yes." She nodded her head and looked up at his strongly angled face. "I'm fine, really. It's just been a long time coming."

"The reward will be sweet." He said in a measured tone. "You are the only woman to ever get under his skin, to be an equal in intelligence and wit. It will be worth it."

She nodded half-heartedly, and when he held out his arm she took it and the two strolled casually into the night without so much as a backwards glance. They could have been anyone, perhaps a father and daughter on a stroll or a young lady and her benefactor. No one ever suspected the one eyed man and his lovely companion to be dangerous as they disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Everything descended into chaos. Without the light of the candle the darkness in the tent was nearly suffocating and when combined with the incense was enough to instantly disorient Wally. A pair of long slender fingers found his arm and even though she said nothing Wally somehow knew that it was Artemis. She pulled him down into a crouch and Wally felt around in the darkness.

"Zatanna," He heard Dick say. Even with all of the screams outside the tent Wally could still hear something in his friend's voice, something full of pain. "Can you get us out of here?"

"ytefas ot su teG!" Zatanna suddenly yelled over the din.

Suddenly, Wally's body felt weightless. A part of his mind knew what was happening, but he didn't want to believe it. Magic was not and could not be real. Zatanna was a parlor room charlatan and nothing more. There was no way that she show magician was actually teleporting them somewhere. But then, his world cleared and as Wally blinked in confusion he realized that the group was now sprawled in a field, the lights of Zatanna's tent glowing on the horizon.

Wally ran a hand over his face, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Bloody hell…"

"Is everyone okay?" Megan was climbing to her feet, brushing grass off of her heavy green skirt.

There was a moment of silence, and as Wally helped pull Artemis to her feet his eyes scanned the group before they fell on Dick. Red was seeping from his friend's shirt, staining his hands as he clutched at his gut. Zatanna was leaning over him, ripping layers of her voluminous black skirt to try and staunch the wound.

"You're an idiot, Richard Grayson." She hissed. "An absolute idiot! Why did you do that?"

"I had to push you out of the way. It was the chivalrous thing to do." Dick grimaced.

"You know very well that I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. I could have handled it."

"I wasn't sure if you were willing to reveal any more of your little gift tonight."

"I just teleported us into a bloody field, Dick. I think my little gift has gone wide."

"Would you two close your mouths?" Artemis snapped, leaving Wally's side to nudge Zatanna away to look at the wound. "I think I'm a little more equipped to handle this, Zee."

Megan was pacing the field, strangely calm considering what had happened. Still, Wally noticed that she was wringing her hands to hide the fact that they were shaking. "What have you gotten us into?"

"Dick and I are working on a case. Dick's old flame Barbara Gordon has gone missing."

"Barbara is missing?" Megan seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh, come on!" Wally threw his hands up. "Does everyone know everyone except for me?"

The air around them was crisp and cold, biting through Wally's unbuttoned shirt. He had left his coat in the tent along with his hat, and he ran his hands up and down his freckled arms as the adrenaline wore off and the chill set in. Knowing that he needed to distract himself, Wally knelt down next to Artemis to inspect the wound. Thankfully, it had missed all of the major organs in Dick. It was more of a flesh wound than anything, and Wally knew that his friend's quick reflexes had truly saved his life.

"I'm a doctor, you know." Wally pointed out even though Artemis was doing an excellent job bandaging the wound.

"You may have a fancy degree and a title, but I have experience." The blonde didn't even look up.

"We'll need to sanitize it to make sure that it's not going to get infected. Dick, mate, we need to go to Bruce's."

At this, Dick's head snapped up as he looked at Wally. His blue eyes were bright even in the dark, and his mouth was set into a pale line. For reasons Wally preferred to not talk about, Dick was all too familiar with handling gun wounds. He had been shot far too often, and had the scars to prove it. Wally had stitched him up many times before.

"No, we are absolutely not going to Wayne Manor." Dick's voice was firm. "I'll go to my apartment."

"They're shooting at us already, Dick, and we haven't even found any major clues yet."

"We often get shot at."

"But not this early in the game! We need to at least talk to Bruce, Dick."

"Not tonight," Dick shook his head. "And not while I'm like this."

He didn't need to say anymore, Wally already understood. Dick was hell bent on proving to his adopted father that he was a responsible man and skilled detective. He didn't want to show up bloodied and bruised because of a random gun wound. Wally nodded, slowly at first as he thought.

"Bruce is throwing a party tomorrow evening. It's a gala of sorts. Linda's parents received an invitation, so perhaps we should speak to Bruce then."

At the party they would most likely be faced with the charming and charismatic Bruce Wayne that lived a playboy lifestyle, but Wally had witnessed his more dark and brooding side before. Bruce Wayne was a complex man to say the least, and he was far more similar to his ward than either of them was willing to admit. Dick nodded, and Wally pulled him to his feet.

"Artemis," Dick looked to the silent girl as he leaned against Wally for a moment before straightening. "Would you care to be my date tomorrow? I may need your skills, and I believe we've inconvenienced Ms. Zatara enough."

Zatanna bowed her head in Dick's direction, and Wally saw something pass between the two. Even if Dick was focusing on finding Barbara, it was clear that at one point or another something had transgressed between the two. It was clearly in the past though, as Zatanna leaned in to kiss Dick on the cheek before gathering her black skirts up in her white hands. Megan made her way over, smiling once at Wally in farewell.

"I'll be seeing you two tomorrow night. My, um, friend, is the son of Clark Kent. He's a reporter for a newspaper in Bristol, and he invited Conner and me to the gala tomorrow."

"I've heard of his wife." Wally nodded. "Isn't he married to that feminist? Lois Lane?"

Artemis turned to Wally, raising a brow. "_That _feminist happens to be one of the smartest and most informed women in the world today. Ms. Lane is an inspiration."

"And you'll get to meet her tomorrow." Dick nodded. "I believe a few people who could be very important to us will be there, Wallace."

Artemis snickered at the use of 'Wallace', but Wally brushed her off. After they all made plans as to when to rendezvous again, Dick pressed a quick kiss to Zatanna's cheeks and the groups split off. Megan and Artemis headed back to the tent and Dick and Wally began walking in the opposite direction towards the city. Artemis didn't say much, just choosing to whisper to Dick before slipping into the night. The smell of copper was overwhelming, but Dick seemed to be fine. The two didn't say much on the way to Baker's Street, and once they got there Wally made sure that his friend was properly taken care of before he headed to his own flat.

Sliding the door open, Wally sighed heavily and leaned against the doorframe. His hands had been scrubbed of Dick's blood, but they still felt strange. No matter how many times he stitched people back together, Wally couldn't help but feel as if they each left a drop of blood on him and now his hands were burning scarlet.

"Wally?"

Moving his tired green eyes around the room, he wasn't sure if he wanted to smile or groan when he noticed Linda reclining on a fainting couch that she had encouraged him to purchase, lit only by a dim light.

"Linda? What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, so I wanted to surprise you. I didn't expect you to be out so late and… Wally, why is there blood on your shoes?"

Sure enough, there was a trace amount of red blood spatter marring the shiny black surface of Wally's shoes. He looked down at them before looking back to Linda. "Dick and I went to a magician's show."

"And that got blood on your shoes?"

"There may have been a small amount of gun fire."

"Wallace Randolph West!" Linda climbed to her feet. She was dressed in a gauzy nightgown that brushed the floor, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you were going to be careful. We're about to be married, remember?"

"How could I ever forget what's going to be the happiest day in my life?" Wally made his way over her, dropping his hands to her slender waist. "And it's Dick's blood, not mine."

"That doesn't reassure me." She snapped, but Wally could tell that she was no longer upset.

"Since you're here, would you care to accompany me upstairs?"

A mischievous glint appeared in her dark eyes, one that Wally knew was reflected in his own. Without a large hat or her hair twisted into an intricate position, Wally couldn't help but realize once again just how beautiful Linda was. He had asked her to marry him because he loved her, and even if his feelings were not as infectious as they had once been he was still about to make her his wife for better or for worst.

"I believe I could handle that." Linda chuckled demurely.

With that, Wally swept her legs out from underneath her and held her close to his chest. She was so light and fragile, he almost didn't want to break her as he slowly ascended the stairs, leaving all thoughts of blonde archers behind one step at a time.

**A/N:** It's been like 20,000 years. Oops. Thanks for all who stuck around, and Spitfire shippers don't despair yet. I don't want to ruin anything, but the plot should be moving along pretty soon. Let's pray for a quicker update for the next chapter!


End file.
